The progress of a CT device, an MRI device, and the like increases the number of image data (also including a video) such as 3-dimensional image data or time-series 2-dimensional image data which can be acquired at one inspection. At the time of a diagnosis, it is necessary to select and extract an image of interest for a detailed browsing from among a large quantity of the images.
For example, there is a technology in which a thumbnail image or the like is used to more efficiently select an image of interest (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). A large quantity of images is divided into several image groups, and a representative image of each of the image groups is referred to as the thumbnail image. In the technology in Patent Document 1, first, ranges are approximately set, thumbnail images for image data in the set ranges are displayed on a display device, and selection of the image of interest is received via the displayed thumbnail images.
However, when the thumbnail image is used, a display area is greatly compressed. It is not possible to take a general look at all the acquired images, and it is also difficult to understand a position of a display image in all the images.
In order to avoid such an inconvenience, there is a technology in which an image of interest is selected while scrolling images to be displayed in the display area by using a scroll function. A scroll area (scroll bar) receiving a scroll operation is sequentially assigned to each of the images at equal intervals, and based on a scroll by a user, the images allotted to positions are displayed in an image display area. The user sees the images displayed in the image display area, and selects an image of interest.